The present inventions concerns devices, systems and methods for adding cable tethers to a main cable, such as in a fiber optic distribution cable.
Such tethered cables are desired for outside plant applications where access points to the cable are desired at spaced apart intervals. In some applications, the intervals may be spaced apart by 100-500 feet or more. Typically, the intervals are varied, depending upon the application and the locations of the outside plant terminals.